Foward unto Dawn
by KaiserDruid
Summary: Ash feels like visiting Dawn. What happens? I think you can guess. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ash was bored. This was something that happened most days since he and Iris had broken up. About Three weeks after this had happened, Ash could be found sitting in his house, at Pallet Town, and staring out of the window that Mimey was currently attempting to clean with Pokèfizz.  
"Mi -Mr Mime!"  
"Huh? Sorry Mimey. Just thinking…"  
"Miiiime?"  
"Yes, Mimey. About HER."  
Ash and Mimey would have continued this 'pleasant' conversation if not for the convenient knocking of the door. It was Ash's mom, Delia.  
About a year ago, Ash had moved out of his Mom's house and into a smaller one at the edge of Pallet Town. Delia had sent Mimey to live with Ash (mainly to make sure Ash changed his underwear.)  
"Hi, Sweetie. I found some of your old league trophies in the cupboard." Ash sighed. His Mom ALWAYS used his 'trophies' as leverage for entering Ash's new house and complaining about almost all of his living arrangements. Delia missed Mimey and Ash's company, even when Ash was only home for about 3 days before leaving again.  
"Oh, and Brock called. Said he had a Pokémon that was abandoned that needed a new trainer." Brock had often called with situations like this. Ever since Brock had become a Pokémon doctor, many Pokémon had needed new trainers. Because of this, Ash had managed to add 3 new Pokémon to his team: a Glaile, a Gardevoir and a Sylveon.  
"Alright, I'll go pick it up later. I'm gonna swing by Dawn's house on the way. I haven't seen her in ages." This wasn't STRICTLY true. Ash had actually seen Dawn yesterday. Ash's face almost started to go red before he composed himself. He was remembering something that he had walked in on when he visited. It was something that Ash wouldn't soon forget.

Ash's bike had a flat tire, and his flying type Pokémon were currently at professor Oak's ranch, enjoying a short rest with All of Ash's other Pokémon. This left Ash with one last method of travel. As it turns out, it wasn't altogether pleasant.

On any other day, Ash would have loved the sight of the sapphire blue lake, and all its Magikarps flopping uselessly at its edge. Today, however, he had sent out one of his water type Pokémon. It was Wartortle (Yes, Ash's Squirtle evolved.) He took one last look at his dry clothes and then jumped onto Wartortle's back. Wartortle tucked his legs into his shell, and fired hydro cannon out of the holes in his shell. Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant journey.

Ash arrived at twinleaf town shivering and freezing. Quite literally in fact, as he had said hello to a Snorunt on the way past, and received an ice beam for his troubles. His legs were going to need unfreezing. He muttered 4 words:  
"Charizard, I choose you."

Dawn had been enjoying a day out in the sun, sipping at a smoothie, until a large column of flame appeared at the edge of Twinleaf town. Being the only Pokémon trainer available, she ran to the edge of Twinleaf.

"That wasn't necessary, Charizard!" Charizard had decided to use blast burn instead of ember. He thought the whole thing was hilarious.  
"When Dawn sees me now, she's gonna-"  
"ASH!? Is that you?" Ash turned around to see Dawn standing there

(A/N: I'm gonna get to the lemon soon, you guys :D)

Ash held in a gasp. Dawn was dressed in her usual shirt, but her dress was a sleek black colour.

Dawn almost recoiled when she saw Ash. He didn't have his cap on his head, and so his hair was its usual raven coloured mess. His shirt was plain white, but he had a blue denim jacket over the top. He still wore jeans though. She didn't notice Ash's gasp.  
"Dawn….This might be hard to explain but… Can I have a change of shirt, please? Mine is kind of scorched."

Several try-outs later, they found a shirt that was suitable for boys in Dawn's closet. There was one problem with it though. The amount of times dawn had worn this particular shirt had given the upper half of the shirt permanent scratch marks. Yes, it was the same shirt that Dawn wore through her Sinnoh adventure.  
"That shirt actually fits you quite well, Ash." Dawn half giggled.  
Ash mumbled something unintelligible.  
"What was that, Ash?"  
"I said of course it fits. It's just my freaking luck." Ash facepalmed as he said this.  
Dawn laughed. It was a full minute before she stopped. When she finally DID stop, she noticed Ash staring at her.  
"What? Is there something on my face or something?" Dawn was puzzled.  
"No…Has anyone ever told you that your laugh is amazing?" Ash said almost dreamily.  
"Uh…" Dawn mentally facepalmed. Fight through the Sinnoh region and save Arceus, sure. Talk to Ash without looking like an idiot. No. Of course not.  
"No… I don't believe they have." Ash was snapped out of his stupor by this.  
"Hey…Dawn?" Ash looked serious. Dawn worried. Was something wrong? Was his mom hurt?  
"No…actually I can't tell you." Ash decided to frown for no particular reason at this point. Probably at himself.  
"Ash… You can tell me anything. You should know that best."  
"Y-you've always…looked Beautiful….."  
"Sorry Ash. I didn't quite catch that."  
"I said you've always looked beautiful!" As soon as the words were out, his face turned a VERY deep crimson colour.

It took Dawn a long time to process what Ash just said. Before she could get a word in edgeways, however, Ash moved his hand to Dawn's face and brought their lips together.  
Dawn was shocked at first. She always had feelings for Ash but never thought that he returned those feelings!  
Ash didn't try anything at first, but when he felt Dawn move into the kiss, he moved his tongue into her mouth, and there was a short match of who would give in first, and it turned out to be Dawn.  
If it were anybody else, Dawn would have pulled away, but this was Ash. The one person she would give anything for. They were so lost in this moment that they didn't realise they had fallen on to Dawn's bed. Until Ash realised he was looking at a pillow. With Dawn underneath him.

(A/N: And here it is.)

Ash had (by this point) removed Dawn's jacket. She knew this, but didn't care. Ash removed his mouth from Dawn's. She was about to protest, when Ash gently sucked on her earlobe. Ash knew Dawn liked this feeling when she moaned quietly. He then slowly rolled over until they were both on their sides, facing each other. For the first time, Ash saw what Dawn truly felt about him. A mixture of both love and lust. Ash's mind caught up with the situation, and quickly took control of itself for a _**brief**_ moment (Pun intended...Sort of.)

"Dawn…Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to hurt you." Dawn looked into Ash's eyes for a moment.  
"Ash…it's fine. You would never hurt me." She blushed for a second then continued.  
"In fact…let me make it easier for you." She kicked off her boots and socks. She also (making sure Ash couldn't see just yet) partially removed her shirt. She then turned around and resumed kissing Ash. They lost themselves in the moment yet again. When Dawn noticed Ash lose focus, she finished removing her shirt, leaving only a white lace bra behind. Ash opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed…Was white lace. His eyes bugged out at the sight. She had definitely 'developed' since their Sinnoh journey. What used to be B-Cups were now C+-Cups. Ash blushed again. Then, regaining composure, removed his own shirt. Dawn had seen ash shirtless before, but that was while they were bathing in rivers on their Sinnoh quest. Back then she only saw a dense child. Now she saw a man with toned, cream coloured skin, toned muscles and beautiful hair (even if it was messy.) It was at this point that Dawn knew for sure that this was the man she wanted to give her virginity to.

Ash fought every instinct he had so as to not tear the piece of fabric known as Dawn's bra off of her body. In the end however, ash gave up the struggle, but not before asking politely.

"May I?"  
"You….You may." Dawn's voice was shaky with held back arousal.  
Ash wasted no time in unhooking the bra, and Dawn's eyes were slightly wide with a little bit of surprise.  
"You look as though you've been practising that." She glared at Ash accusingly.  
"Nope. When it comes down to it, I just know how to do certain things." He smirked.  
Once the offending article was removed, Ash sat back for a second and took in the view.  
"Like what you see?" Dawn smirked evilly.  
"Yes. Yes I do." Ash declared, bluntly. Before Dawn could reply to that statement, Ash started to massage one of her breasts whilst gently kissing the other one. Because it happened so quickly, Dawn couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan of pleasure.  
After hearing it, Ash then started sucking her left nipple and caressing her jawline with his finger.  
The noises that Dawn was making by this point were doing amazing things to Ash's already large arousal.

It was around this point that Dawn's thigh rubbed against the bulge in Ash's pants. Thinking it unfair that she got all the pleasure, she flipped them both over, taking Ash by surprise.  
"I think it's high time you were 'punished' Mr Ketchum."  
"Huh? Punished? What did I do?"  
Dawn leaned in closer to Ash.  
"You kept me waiting." Ash grinned at this.  
"Well…I'm here now."  
Ceasing conversation, Dawn unzipped Ash's pants and removed his underwear within 4 swift movements.  
Dawn hesitated for a second or two. She knew Ash's size wasn't by any means small…but…By Arceus he was big!  
"Like what you see?" Ash mirrored Dawn.  
His question was swiftly answered. Dawn leaned down and gently licked the head of Ash's member. It was his turn to moan in pleasure. She then started swirling her tongue around the head and eventually put the whole thing in her mouth. Ash, on the other hand, was very busy moaning at the movement of Dawn's mouth. He wasn't sure he keep himself controlled for much longer.  
"D-Dawn! I'm gonna…C-cum!" At the final word, his seed exploded into Dawn's mouth. Ash was about to apologise, when he saw Dawn bend down and lick what she didn't already swallow.  
"I think…that I've found something more delicious than poffins." Ash was surprised for a second, then flipped Dawn over again. Ash wasn't nearly done, but he would stop if Dawn didn't want to continue. He promptly removed Dawn's pants and panties, the black material sliding to the floor.  
"Now it's time for YOUR punishment."  
"What did I do?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Ash started sucking at her neck, savouring the odd cinnamon flavour that emanated from Dawn's creamy skin. Then, without warning, he inserted two of his fingers into Dawn's moist entrance. She gasped and moaned as she felt the digits curl inside her.  
"Ash! Please!"  
"What is it, Dawn?" Ash's voice had taken on a husky quality by this point.  
"I-…I need you!" Dawn was yelling now. It was a good thing her mother was out shopping. Ash leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"Not yet Dawn. Soon."  
Ash inserted a third finger into Dawn and then started thrusting them in and out, gathering pace quickly. She felt her first ever release building inside of her. Before it did, however, Ash pulled his fingers out. She moaned with frustration, until she noticed Ash get out of the position he was in, and bend down over her now extremely moist snatch. Before she knew what was happening, Ash had licked her entrance. Her hips bucked with the pleasure. He then inserted his tongue fully into her, curling his tongue around the foreign surface. Dawn bucked again. This time, her breasts bounced along with her.  
"Oh Arceus….Ohhhh….Ash! Don't stop!"  
But stop is exactly what Ash did. Dawn groaned again, for she had once again almost climaxed.  
"Dawn…I think you can guess what I'm about to do. I will ask you though. Do you want this? If you don't, I won't do it. If you say yes, then I promise not to hurt you."  
"Ash…I want this."  
"How much?"  
"As much as I wanted my first Pokémon X 100."  
"Is this your first time?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I will be gentle."  
Ash positioned himself above her entrance. He saw Dawn close her eyes. She knew what was coming, and also knew she had to deal with the pain at some point. Why not with the person she loved?  
Ash counted to three slowly, then thrust into her, tearing away the last shreds of her hymen. Ash muffled her scream by clamping his mouth onto hers.  
"Dawn! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Ah…Ash. I was going to have to feel that pain someday. Don't beat yourself up!"  
"Can you continue?"  
"Yes. I'm ok now."  
Ash felt her walls relax and stretch to fit Ash's member. Once this happened, Ash thrusted inside once more. Once Dawn had given the O.K. sign (moaning with pleasure) Ash started to pick up speed. Dawn couldn't control herself anymore, and she continuously screamed and moaned with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She felt something building inside of her. She knew what it was. Ash was also close to release, but he was holding it back to maximise pleasure for both him and Dawn.  
"Ash… I'm going to…"  
"Yeah…I am too."  
"Together?"  
"Together!"  
Ash gave one last thrust with the last of his remaining energy. Both lovers screamed in ecstasy as both of them reached their climaxes. Their juices mixed with each other's. After this, they both just laid there for 5 minutes while the ecstasy wore off. When it finally did, Ash turned to face Dawn.  
"I love you, Dawn Berlitz."  
"I love you too, Ash Ketchum."  
And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Both of them had finally found each other.

(Hey! It only took him over 10 seasons)

(A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please don't be harsh with the reviews…if I get any. Anyway. Be sure to rate and review. As well as my first ever fanfic, this is also my first attempt in my entire life at lemon writing. KaiserDruid OUT! PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it. If I did, there would be a Hoenn remake :D)

(A/N: O.K. You guys requested this…well….two of you did. Let's hope it's as good as the last chapter.)

_Chapter Begin!_

The sunrise at Twinleaf town was always beautiful. When the resident Bidoof and Starly awoke in this particular morning, they all got into positions in the hopes of either getting caught, or having a good battle. The Bidoofs might as well have not bothered.

Ash woke up first. The position he had ended up in during the night probably wouldn't have looked too good if Dawn's mom had decided to walk through the door, so he gently got out of bed and started looking for the shower. _'An en suite?'_ Ash thought as he found the bathroom. '_Cool.'_

Dawn woke up to the sounds of running water. Since it was her en suite bathroom, she knew it was Ash having a shower. Knowing this, she decided to have some devious fun. She climbed out of her bedroom window and landed on a ledge just below her windowsill.

Ash had finished showering and was currently drying himself off. Once that was done, he put his clothes back on and walked back into the bedroom to see that Dawn had gone. He knew Dawn was hiding from him when he heard her snicker quietly. Unfortunately, Ash saw something that Dawn had forgotten when she had hidden. Her clothes were at the foot of the bed. _'Uh oh.'  
_"Dawn! Come back inside now!"  
"Why should I?" then she realised she was supposed to be hiding, and facepalmed.  
"Look at yourself."  
Dawn froze, and then slowly tilted her head. She had forgotten to put clothes on!  
She heard Ash disguise a laugh as a rather violent cough.  
"This is not funny, Ash!"  
She started to climb back inside her room. Ash didn't bother to cover his eyes. There was no point. Unfortunately, she noticed this. Oh she would pay him pack later.

Once Dawn was clothed again, she turned to Ash.  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you didn't wake me up in time to do my hair, because that could lead to arguments. However, I'm NOT going to ignore the fact that you laughed at my predicament."  
Ash knew Dawn was joking… But something in her voice had taken on a slightly husky quality. Ash mentally grinned as he realised what she was thinking.  
"So…I think it's time you were punished." Her voice was layered with suggestiveness that Ash never thought possible of Dawn. He knew what she was thinking, but he wanted to be sure.  
"Whatever my punishment is, I shall gladly accept it." Ash smirked as he said this.  
"Your punishment shall begin now." As she finished the last word, she clamped her mouth down onto his. Because he saw it coming, Ash was the first one to win the short tongue war. As a result of this, they both fell onto the bed yet again.

This time, Dawn decided it was going to be her who started it off.  
She swiftly removed his shirt and threw it into that corner (poor corner) and resumed kissing Ash again. Whilst she wasn't looking, Ash had managed to unzip her shorts again. His plan depended on Dawn not noticing what he was doing until he decided to reveal his trick.

As of current, his plan was working perfectly. Dawn didn't suspect anything, and nor did she have the time to, either. She was MUCH too busy exploring Ash's mouth again. It felt surprisingly familiar to her. She didn't care nor did she ever want to.

Ash, on the other hand, had now managed to successfully loosen every piece of Dawn's clothing, but hadn't fully removed them yet. With almost Eagle-like precision, he tied a very special knot.

Dawn felt the movements, and just thought that Ash was planning something. She found that she really wanted to found out what said plan was.

Suddenly, without warning, Ash stood up, and brought Dawn with him.  
"Hm. I think I'm tired of seeing this." Ash mused.  
"What are you talking about?" Dawn was, by now, incredibly confused.  
"I'm talking about…removing THESE!" At the last word, he pulled on the knot he had made. He hoped that it would work. Surprise, surprise. It did.

When she saw Ash pull on said knot, she wondered what it was. Once he had finished pulling, Dawn looked down. Ash had successfully tied a knot in such a way, that pulling it had actually removed her shirt AND shorts! She looked up in time to see Ash grin devilishly and resume kissing her.

Ash smirked. His plan had worked. He waited for Dawn to look up at him, and then clamped his mouth onto hers yet again. With exactly the same technique as last night, he removed Dawn's bra for the second time in two days.

The feeling of material sliding off of her chest had told Dawn that Ash had removed her bra yet again. Knowing this, she wasn't too surprised when she felt Ash gently start massaging her left breast, but she still couldn't help letting out a small moan at the feeling. It was then that Dawn remembered that **she** had planned to be the one dominating this session, not Ash! Once she thought this, however, she realised that she didn't actually care. She didn't want to dominate this if it meant that Ash would get to the main part slower. Dawn rolled them both over so that she was on top of Ash, and then got into a 69 position with him. Ash was surprised, but pleasantly so. He knew what she wanted, and so decided to humour her. Ash slipped his tongue into her, and starting licking her insides.

She liked this. A LOT. She loved the rhythmic pumping of Ash's tongue. However, she didn't let herself have all of the pleasure, and quickly unzipped Ash's knee high shorts and his pants along with it. Once this happened, Dawn got a good look at his member from a ground level. He had to be at least 11 inches! She was tempted to skip this part and just start riding Ash, but she decided against it. She soon settled with putting the 11 inch monster into her mouth, licking it at the same time as moving her head up and down. She felt Ash moan into her, loving the vibrations that it caused.  
Both of them started to pick up the pace, until it was hard to tell how fast they were going.  
"Dawn, I'm going t-to!" He never got his sentence out before he released into her mouth. As she started to swallow, she released as well.

They both just lay there for a while, not really caring about what time it was.

When Ash first arrived, Pikachu (A/N: Err… why didn't I mention him before :l) had been talking with Buneary.  
"**Do you think Ash will actually get together with Dawn this time, Buneary?"  
"I don't know….Uh….Can you hear that too, or am I going insane?"  
**They could hear a moaning noise from upstairs. They decided to check it out, in case it was a Haunter or something. Buneary decided to go inside first, because the noise was coming from Dawn's room!

A few seconds later, Buneary had come back, with tomato red cheeks.  
**"What happened, Buneary?"  
"N-N-Nothing…Do NOT go in there!  
**Despite Buneary's warning, Pikachu ran past and looked through the door (which was still slightly ajar because Buneary didn't bother to close it.)  
Pikachu looked through, and he almost fainted. He saw Ash and Dawn on the bed together, with Dawn sat on top of Ash's… He didn't want to think about it.

They had indeed started again, and Dawn had almost immediately gotten into the riding position.  
"Ash… I'm not done yet." Dawn smirked as she said this.  
She didn't give Ash time to reply as she started moving up and down at a medium pace.  
It wasn't just Dawn moaning now, it was Ash too. Both of them had developed a kind of pace with each other. Perfectly synchronised. At long last they both neared the climax.  
"Dawn…I'm going to…"  
"If you're going to, do it inside." This surprised Ash.  
"But…what about-"  
"I'm on the pills. Don't worry."  
"Okay!"  
Finally. They both blanked out. They knew that they had both climaxed. Dawn successfully removed herself from Ash and laid down next to him.  
"That was..."  
"Yeah…"  
A small cough made them turn their heads. Dawn's mom was standing in the doorway.

(A/N: Lol. I'm such an evil person.)

R&R.


	3. AN (Sorry in advance)

**(A/N) **There are a lot of things in life that I can never see through to the end. This being one of them, I regret to inform you that this story will receive no more updates of any kind, so this can be counted as the last 'chapter.' For those that actually enjoy what I write, I am starting work on a fanfic for Dragonball Z. No spoilers :3 It will be an M – rated fic though. So, my readers, KaiserDruid OUT. PEACE!


End file.
